The types of products that can be bought from automated vending machines have increased considerably. The cost and complexity of items that can be bought has also increased significantly. For example, accessories to electronic devices and expensive electronic devices themselves can now be purchased from vending machines. Although a simple purchase of a snack from a vending machine requires no documentation, such as a receipt. A purchaser of an expensive item may wish to document the transaction in case a return is needed or to obtain reimbursement from an employer, for example. Furthermore, it may be more important for a customer to include the cost of an expensive item in a record of expenses for budgeting purposes.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provided improved methods and systems for providing receipts for vending machine transactions.